


silence

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: In (too) many occasions it was really hard trying to understand how Younghyun's mind worked, it was even harder it his thoughts were related to his group's keyboardist.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904052) by [Wonfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels). 



> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic in english here, so I'm kinda nervous.  
> English is not my first language, so any mistake that has been done here, please let me know.  
> I translated this from the spanish version that I also wrote, hopefully I start translating more things that I already wrote.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ff! Thank you for reading. :)

Silence was the answer that came from his group-mates, even the MC preferred to be quiet not knowing how to react because of Wonpil's aegyo.

— So... —The MC said, doubting how to continue the conversation they were having before.— What do you think about your keyboardist's aegyo?

The disgust on Jaehyung's face couldn't be more obvious. Sungjin ended up not answering, looking away and even turning his face to the other side, avoiding the awkwardness of the situation, and Dowoon was trying to make a joke using Wonpil's aegyo as his target.

Wonpil pursed his lips, clearly upset, not giving a single fuck about the "peaceful" image he had because he finally had a reason to be angry with his hyungs and his maknae. The moment he was waiting for finally came. He could finally reveal embarrassing things about his group, he will finally have his revenge.

— Sungjin-Hyung, Jae-Hyung, Dowoon-ah... If I had to be honest...

— I like it. — Young K said, his voice crystal clear.— I like it, Wonpillie. Can you not stop doing it? Like... Can you make sure to do it everyday? Every single day, for me?

With clear disbelief on their faces the other four looked at him. Did he really say so?

The MC laughed, inviting Wonpil to answer the bassist's request.  
—S-Sure?— He babbled, not knowing if the suddenly nervousness he was drowning in was because the awkward situation or because how honest Younghyun was being to him lately.— Of course I'm gonna do it, Hyung.


End file.
